Black Blood
by NinjaFANatic
Summary: I never thought this would happen. I wish insanity was the case. My very existence is putting those I love in danger. Can the turtles even help? Shredder has formed an unholy alliance with the demon that's searching for me. Why me? My powers are growing the darkness inside me is spreading. And I know soon my blood will be black.


_**I don't own TMNT**_

_**Maybe a new story I don't know depends on a lot of things like reviews**_

**Catalina's Point of View **

"Catalina I know you can hear me"

"Go away please!" I say with both hands on my head and tears streaming from my face

"Come to me"

"Leave me alone!" I yell and windows from the shop I'm standing next to crack

"Come to me!"

"NO!" I yell and the shop burst into flames, I fall to my knees

I look up and see him. The man…if a man is what you'd call him, he wears a top hat and long brown trench coat with a suit. His orange eyes! That's what's been haunting ever since I was seven. I get up and run

"Help! Somebody! Please!" I yell while I run.

"Don't make this harder than what its needs to be" He says

I use the knife dad gave me and cut my hand and start drawing a Devil's Trap on the ally wall. It needs to be done in human blood.

"I wouldn't" He says

I finish then press my bleeding hand in the middle, he starts to faze and I run because it won't stop him for long.

Every where I turn, every where I look his there! Its night time, the dark is what I fear most. I can't let him take me I can't let him find my family. I run straight into a building that's door was open the billboard says 'Murakami's' the door is glass I look out and see his still standing there!

"Go away! Please leave me alone!" I say tears still running down my face. I fall to my knees, when I look up his gone. Only now I realise how heavy I'm breathing.

"Hey are you alright?"

I get up and turn around to answer and see four giant green things. My body reacts before my mind I reach into my black jacket and throw them with my last bit of holy water.

"Not cool Dude" one wearing an orange mask says

Every thing gets darker and darker…

**Donnie's Point of View**

"She's going down" Mikey says

Leo runs and catches the girl, April and I clear one of Murakami-sun's tables and lay her down. She has long light brown hair and is wearing dark blue skinny jeans with black Doc Martens and a dark pink shirt and a brown leather jacket which I quickly took off to cool her down. She's really pretty, but not April pretty. But if I look at my brothers faces I know they think she's April hot.

"What's that?" April asks and points to a tattoo on the girl's upper back.

"I don't know I've never seen anything like it" I say. It looks like a crescent moon in a circle with symbols and arrows pointing north, east, south and west like a compass.

"I wonder what she was running from." Raph says and pushes his finger between the blinds then looks out side.

I look at her hand which has a huge cut in it, the wound is still fresh then I notice the blue marks on her arm.

"Who would do this?" Leo asks looking at her

**Catalina's Point of View**

"I still think it's a bad idea to bring her back here"

"Raph we had no choice, she's badly hurt and who ever did this to her is still out there"

I slowly open my eyes and see the four turtles talking I don't move because I want to hear their conversation. My jacket is off and so are my shoes and my cut hand has a bandage.

"The poor thing she has so many scars" a normal looking red haired girl says

"The important thing is to find out who did this to her and-" the one with a blue mask says

"Bust open their heads" the one with a red mask says

"Hey she's up!" the one with blue eyes and an orange mask says with a big smile, I notice a teddy bear with duck type around it on the floor. All of the turtles walk to me.

"What are you?!" I yell and get up and move away from them.

"Wow, take it easy we wont hurt you" the one wearing a blue mask says

"Where am I?" I ask

"Trust me you don't want to know." the girl says, I look at her then back at the turtles

"Their harmless…well sometimes" she says

"What are you?" I ask again and sit back down on the couch

"We're Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and I'm Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey" The one- Mikey says

"Catalina…call me Cat" I say and put out my hand to shake his, I've never been in a situation like this, and I have no idea how to react. But I think shaking hands might be a good way to go.

His eyes go big and he grabs my hand with both of his and shakes it (like what Mikey did when he met Chris Bradford). I start feeling more comfortable, Mikey seems super sweet and harmless like the girl said.

"Wait does this mean were friends" he asks

"Sure I would love to be your friend Mikey" I say, I get the felling he doesn't have many friends.

He wraps his arms around me and gives me the biggest hug ever. The one with the red mask walks up to us and pushes him off me then sits next to me.

"My name is Raphael but you can call me Raph" Raph says

"And I'm Leonardo but you can call me Leo" Leo says and sits on the other side of me.

"I'm April and this is Donnatello" April says

"Call me Donnie, do you mind if I just check you out it looks like you took a beating" Donnie says, I nod and he walks towards me with a first aid kit

"How many fingers do you see" Donnie asks holding up two fingers

"Three" I say

"But I-" He says

"Your holding two but you asked how many I see" I say

"I think I like this girl" Raph says

"Where do you go to school?" April asks me

"Roosevelt high" I say

"Me too but I haven't seen you around" April says

"I moved in from South Africa a month ago and I've skipped a grade" I say

"Smartie pants" Raph jokes

"What happened to you?" Leo asks looking at the scar on my hand

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I say

"Try us" April says

"Well since I was seven I… no it's stupid" I say

"You're talking to four mutant turtles" Raph says

"You don't understand" I say

"Then help us understand" Donnie says

"Wow your shaking" Mikey says

"Are you alright child?" a giant rat asks me, this is so weird what next a mutant alligator?

"Cat this is Master Splinter" Leo introduces

"Master like in Sensei?" I ask

"And father" Splinter says

"Nice to meet you" I say

"Likewise please continue your story" Splinter says

April is sitting next to me and Donnie is sitting next to her and Leo is on the other side Mikey is sitting on the floor in front of me and Raph is standing next to Splinter. They are all looking at me. I've been keeping this a secret for so long I think its time to tell someone.

"I'm being followed" I say

"By who?" April asks and I can feel my shaking getting worse Leo puts his hand on mine.

"By a demon" I say

Every one is quite; they must think I'm crazy like my parents did. Master Splinter strokes his beard.

"Did the demon do this to you?" Leo asks

"Yes" I say

"I have heard about creatures like these" Splinter says

"And the tat?" Mikey asks

"Anti possession symbol, I actually went and got it tonight" I say

"Told you we should get tattoos" Mikey says

"But demons don't exist, I mean that's like saying the boogie man is real" Donnie says

"The boogie is real! He eats your pizza when you're your asleep!" Mikey says

"Who told you that?" April says with a laugh

"Raph" Mikey says, I think I found my people

I look at the time. I need to get home before my parents freak out.

**Leonardo's Point of View**

I jump from roof to roof with Cat on my back, I cant help but feel sorry for her she's been running from this thing for so long. She told us her parents don't know she still sees him. Last time she told them she was sent to a mental instantiation where she had to lei to get out. We stop and I let her down.

"Thanks again for dropping me off" Cat says

"No problem, and don't worry we will find a way to help get rid of that thing" I say

"Thanks again" Cat says

"Good night Best Buddy" Mikey says and hugs her I am surprised to see her hug back; she's so perfect strong, funny, sweet. Ahh what the heck?

"Group hug" I say

Raph and I both went for the same open spot we pushed each other a little but he got the spot.

I watch on the roof as Cat walks into her house, then we leave for home

**Catalina's Point of View**

"Where have you been young lady?" My step mom Odelia says

My dad is standing behind her and I can see my half sister Kateline on the stairs she loves it when I get in trouble, she's thirteen I thought she would've out grown that by now.

"I got mugged" I lei

"Oh my, are you ok?" Odelia asks, my real mom left my dad and me when I was six months old so Odelia is the only mom I've ever known.

"Yeah I'm fine they only took the money I had in my pockets" I say, and I hear Ethan my five month old brother cry.

I see Kateline's disappointed face and she goes back to her room, no doubt she will try to get me into trouble tomorrow.

"Jack, can you please check on Ethan?" Odelia asks, my dad nods and goes upstairs.

"Talking about Ethan, Cat your dad and I are going to be out of town for a few days. There are gallery's that wants your dad's paintings and he has an interview" Odelia is also my dad's manger. Jack Ashburn is a big name in the world of art.

"You want me to baby-sit Ethan and Katy" I say

"Kateline is going to music camp" Odelia says. Kateline is many things and a cello player is one of them.

"No problem" I say

After answering a series of questions from my mom I go up to my room. I reach for its knob then Katy runs then stops in front of my door.

"Did you really get mugged?" She asks

"Yes, go to bed" I say

She does the 'I'm watching you' sine with her eyes and walks to her room. I open my door and see Ghost my white male cat sitting on my study desk, he lifts his head.

"Ghost you have no idea what I've been through tonight" I say and put him on my bed.


End file.
